Benutzer Diskussion:Buntschweif
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Buntschweif. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 15:51, 29. Mär. 2012 Hallo Buntschweif. Du hast dich gerade erst angemeldet und ich möchte dich fragen, wie du das gemacht hast. Ich probiere es immer wieder aber als Antwort bekomme ich immer:'' Es tut uns Leid aber wir können deine Anmeldung zur Zeit nicht ausführen.'' War das bei dir auch so? LG Jay 87.166.142.68 16:16, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) @Jay: Eigentlich sollte ich dir ja woanders antworten, aber naja.... Nein bei mir war das nicht so! Ich bin auf BENUTZERKONTO anlegen gegangen und hab' die Daten eingegeben. Bist du schon 13, weil daran könnte es liegen???? ICh hab echt null Ahnung..oder du hast dieses Wort, das man schreiben muss falsch geschrieben? ^^Buntschweif 16:21, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hey Bunt ,ich finde es voll cool das du ein Konto hast xD Ein Tipp: schreib die Narichten für andere auf deren Disski dann lesen sie es mit höherer Wahrscheinlichkeit ;) 19:12, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe es jetzt geschafft mich anzumelden, musste mich nur älter machen als ich bin.;) LG Jay Honigtau 12:15, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Noch bin ich nicht im WaCa-Erfindungswiki aber ich kann ja mal reingehen.LG Jay Honigtau 12:25, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Supii ,nur wieso nennst du mich Tautropfen xD ???Egal Lg 13:55, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ja, ich bin online. Aber warscheinlich nicht mehr lange.Honigtau 17:28, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Das ist echt nicht schlimm xD Kann passieren 19:24, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ja ich habe das Laberforum geleert. Ich dachte mir das es ja sowiso keinen Interessiert was wir bisher da geschrieben hatten und da ist jetzt platz für etwas nützlicheres ( hoffe mir ist keiner Böse)´:). LG Mondpfote 17:57, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Und wegen meinem aussehen bin ich mir noch nicht ganz so sicher aber wahrscheinlich eine dreifarbige Kätzin mit blau-grünen durchdringenden Augen wie ein Vollmond :). LG Mondpfote 18:03, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wollen wir uns im Chat treffen ?? LG Mondpfote 18:05, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Geh einfach mal auf Chat starten. ich schreibe dir dann etwas und du musst einfach das was du mir antworten möchtest in den kleinen Kasten den es unten giebt dan gehst du auf die taste mit der man normal eine Zeile runter macht und schon kann ich deine antwort sehen :D Mondpfote 18:16, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Null Proplem ich muss mich manchmal auch beeilen :). 1. Danke das du ein Bild für mich gemacht hast :D. 2. Was ist das WaCa erfindungswiki und wie kommt man dahin?????????? LG Mondpfote 18:38, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Dein Forum Hallo Buntschweif, ich habe dein Fragen an erfahrene Wikibenutzer mal ein bisschen aufgeräumt. Beantwotete Fragen habe ich gelöscht da das Forum sonst zu unübersichtlich ist. Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse. LG Honigtau 14:08, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Rauchfell Das es gepunktet sein muss ,weil sie gepunktet ist ,von der Beschreibung her xD 19:24, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Birthday Hi Bunt, ich wollte mich noch einmal für das Bild bedanken und dich fragen an welchem Tag und in welchem "Mond" du Geburtstag hast. ;) LG Honey 15:14, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht wiso aber ich habe für dich ein Bild gemalt^^Ekliss 09:10, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS : Es sollte Rußpelz werden. Forum Danke Bunt aber es hat geklappt (halt nich in diesem wiki) aber danke :D schnurr XDMondpfote 13:42, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Nebelclan Du wolltest doch dass ich das wichtigste hinschreibe. Also ich möchte Schülerin sein und dann zum Krieger ernannt werden. Heisse Eisblüte(Eispfote) bin hellgraugestreift mit eisblauenaugen. 16:51, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) RPG Ja... warum fragst du? 19:46, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi, Du hast jetzt nicht immer japp gesagt, aber nicht schlimm. Ist auch egal. LG Sonnen sturm 1 15:20, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) RPG eher nicht soo... ich vergess zu schnell das ich da mitmachen muss^^ 10:00, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen Hallo Bunt, meinst du damit den Artikel des Monats-Vorlage auf der Hauptseite oder der in kleine, der nachher auf der Diskussionsseite angebracht ist? LG 06:46, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hm, in dein Wiki übernehmen kannst du den, in dem du eine Vorlagenseite erstellst. z.b. Vorlage:Artikel des Monats und dort den Quellcode einträgst und veränderst. Auf die Diskusseite wird der Code nach so eingebunden: - 06:59, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) So ein Bild? Einfach wie ein normales Bild z.b. in ein Artikel einfügen. Nur am besten auf die Größe und Ausrichtung achten ^^ - 07:16, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geburtstag Hey Bunt wann hast du eigentlich geburtstag? LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 12:29, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke :) LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 12:38, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hallo Buntschweif, ich hab eine Siggi von Smara bekommen. wie gefällt sie dir? LG Überaschung Hey ich hab was für dich sry wenns noch ein bisschen komisch aussieht ich übe noch LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 17:40, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke für den Tipp LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 17:55, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild Hallo Bunt, ich hab ein Bild für dich gemalt, hoffe dir gefällts. (Ich wusste nicht, wie du aussehen willst, also hab ich einfach irgendeine Katze gemalt) LG Hallo Bunt, Ich hab dir auch mal ein Bild gemalt :3 Leopardenschweif 07:20, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) P.S. Wenn Du Wünsche hast wie Ich es verändern soll sagt mit einfach^^ Auschluss aus dem CA Hallo Buntschweif, ich möchte dich hiermit informieren, dass du eine Woche aus dem Character Art ausgeschlossen wirst d.h. du kannst werde Bilder einstellen noch bewerten. Solltest du dennoch bewerten, werden deine Bewertungen ignoriert oder gelöscht. Grund sind deine größtenteils unsinnigen/sinnfreien Bewertungen/Kommentare zu den Bildern (ich weiß auch dass du dich etwas gebessert hast), welche du zu oft abgegeben hast. Zuletzt auch zwei Enthaltungskommentare, obwohl wir im Blog darauf besprochen hatten, dass möglichst nur Dafür oder Dagegen genutzt werden sollte. Noch etwas, du wirst erst ab 410 Bearbeitungen (oder mehr falls du viele Bearbeitungen auf Benutzerseiten machen solltest) erst eine Signatur erhalten (da du erst 10(!) sinnvolle Bearbeitungen erreicht hast). MfG 16:22, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Buntschweif, ja du darfst wieder Character Art bewerten ^^ - 07:05, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Freunde Hi Bunt Darf ich dich auf meinem Profil zu Freunde hinzufügen? 10:17, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Sicher darfst du mich auch 15:06, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Solange du das nicht zu den Verbesserungen sondern darunter unter anderes oder so schreibst wieso nicht? Auch wenn ich darin ehrlich gesagt keinen Sinn sehe. Tautropfen 17:14, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hilfe Hey ich schaffe ses irgend wie nicht im geschichten wiki die navigationsleiste zu bearbeiten könntest du das für mich machen? LG deine 19:02, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Also als Großüberschrift Projekte, als 1. unterüberschrift Filme und als 2. unterüberschrift Bücher. Danke ^^ LG 16:57, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Bunt!!! ^^ lg 12:04, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Für dich <3 Habe nochmal ein bild für dich gemalt diesmal mit Gimp deine 15:59, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr im chat gesehen :(((((( i miss u <3333 GLG deine 17:53, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen Hey Bunt, ich hab mal zeit gehabt dir ein Bild zu malen. Ich hoff es gefällt dir ^^Schattenflügel 16:42, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Eisdote ich wollte dir blos sagen dass du in deinem Profil Eisdote statt Eispfote geschrieben hast. GLG 13:52, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Deine Siggi Hi Bunt! Mit deiner Siggi stimmt was nich und wenn ich sie richten soll,kann ich keinen Farbverlauf mehr im Spruch machen^^ LG- 13:09, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Eine Frage von mir Hi Bunt, ich wollte wegen meiner Kämpferin bei den Blutkrallen fragen. Rubin (so sollte die Kätzin dann heißen). Deswegen wollte ich fragen wieso du sie noch nicht eingetragen hast? Am besten ich sage dann noch wie ich aussehen werde dann könntest du mich gleich eintragen. Meine Kätzin ist weiß und hat schwarze Flecken. Ihre Augenfarbe ist dann grün. Ich hoffe dass du sie möglichst bald einträgst. Jetzt schon einmal ein DICKES Danke und LG Bärsi (Diskussion) 17:11, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) LG Mondpfote Mond ist grad im WD Chat. Wenn du sie sehen willst beeil dich. LG Weichpelz 16:01, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sweetpaw Bunt, Ich habe gesehen, dass du die Bilder bei Sweetpaw entfernt hast.. Warum nicht auch diese lächerliche "Ich mag nicht"-Liste? Das ist Mobbing, kindisch und oben drauf noch ganz schön blöde. Ich werde nicht auf ihrer Seite herumpfuschen, aber du kannst sie ja fragen ob dus entfernen darfst. Wenn sie es dir verbietet, werde ich es ganz einfach machen, da dies zu den Regeln des Wikis gehört. - 18:31, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) CA Die Bilder sind noch nicht abgelehnt/eingefügt, weil gestern das CA nicht durchgegangen wurde, sondern lediglich Bilder abgelehnt worden sind, die auf Wunsch sofort abgelehnt wurden oder wegen der Version her nicht passen. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 14:33, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Warrior Cats RPG (Lichtschweif) Liebe Bunt, Geißel hat mir Lichtschweif geliehen, sie sagt wenn mir das RPG gefällt darf ich Lichtschweif behalten. Leo weiß auch schon davon. Lichtschweif hat aber Junge, kannst du in den Warrior Cats RPG Chat kommen, und sie zu Schülern machen ? Leo wollte das dich auch schon fragen. Übrigends ich bin Vogelflug du kannst mich auch Vogel nennen. Bin seid gestern hier. LG Vogel. Liebe Bunt... Im RPG Wiki gibt es ja eine Probezeit, deswegen wollte ich fragen ob ich noch in der Probezeit bin. Deine Antwort muss nicht sofort sein. LG Bärsi (Diskussion) 19:09, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag <33333333333333333333 Ich konnte dich am 30. Oktober nicht gratulieren, deshalb habe ich es heute getan, aber ich hoffe es ist nicht schlimm. GLG und viel Spaß wünscht 11:07, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bild Danke für deine Hilfe. Als kleines Dankeschön mochte ich dir ein Bild schenken :) Bild das du bearbeiten KANNST Hier ist das Bild Die Streifen sollen Hellbraun sein. LG Weichpelz Was man tut bestimmt das Leben ! 13:40, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitung Hallo, Wolkenjunge wird so ziemlich immer genauso genannt, obwohl er im Original wie jedes andere Junge -kit heißt. Aber genau diese Information steht schon unter Sonstiges und dort allein gehört es hin, denn es handelt sich um einen Fehler der deutschen Bücher und ist damit keine Regelmäßigkeit. LG 19:29, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten!Frohe Weihnachten Bunt! Und alles Gute :) LG Weichpelz Nothing should you butt alive :) 22:17, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! GLG 13:36, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Geburtstag :) Lustiger Zufall :) .Ich habe auch am 30.Oktober Geburtstag :).Ehrlich Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 16:10, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hey.... Es is jetzt schon ne weile vergangen und wollte vorab noch ein gesundes neues jahr wünschen. Aber ch habe probleme mit gimp ich kann net ma bilder einfach so malen und dann wenn ich bilder einfüge kann ich auch nix malen, ich fühl mich damit i-wie total überfordert kannst du mir das bitte so einfach erklären wie möglich, ich hab damit nähmlich echt probleme. danke Lg Dark Hallo Bunt ♥ Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her. Wg? Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemacht auf dem Handy xD. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb ♥ LG, deine wo bist du? v.v Hallo, Du warst so lange nicht mehr da, wo bist du? :o Ist irgendwas schlimmes passiert? D: Wir kennen uns zwar nicht gut und haben uns nur 1,2 mal im Chat getroffen, aber ich vermisse dich, und viele andere auch v.v ... Viele sind mega traurig das du nicht mehr kommst...hat das irgendeinen bestimmten Grund das du nicht mehr kommst? :( Vllt siehst du das hier ja irgendwann...und vllt antwortest du ja auch v.v Wir vermissen dich...♥ lg 21:17, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ach man! Bunt! D: Man Bunt, B-li hat recht. Momentan bist DU unser Thema im Chat. Und es gab mir Hoffnung zu sehen, dass du doch nochmal on warst im Februar. Man Bunt, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht und die mach ich mir immer noch... aber dass du noch mal hier warst bzw reingeschaut hast, hat mir wieder Mut gegeben. Bunt, ich vermisse dich. Vieleee vermissen dich. Bunt, ich geb dich nicht auf. Weißt du wie oft ich schon gehofft habe, dass i-ein unbekannter Nutzer mich im Chat anschreibt und die Worte "Ich bin Bunt" sagt? Weißt du wie oft, ich an dich denke? Vllt hattest du hier auch bessere Freunde, soooo sonderlich lange haben wir uns auch gar nicht gekannt.... aber eins hab ich in dem einen Monat festgestellt... Ich mag dich. Ich mag dich sogar sehr und du fehlst mir!♥ Bunt, ich hoffe du liest das, egal als welcher Nutzer, ein kleines Wesen, dass sich Saphir nennt hofft jeden Tag, dass soetwas passiert. Und was damals passiert ist, wo ich denke, dass es der Grund für all das war, das ist Vergangenheit. Hier ist keiner nachtragend, vllt überwindest du dich ja mal und kommst wieder in den Chat. Ich sag dir, du wirst da bstimt mit Freude und Herzen begrüßt. Ich bin auch in jedem anderen Chat zu erreichen, du musst mich nur bitten! Ich nehme mir Zeit für dich, egal wo, egal wie und egal wann, von mir aus auch um 4 Uhr nachts... Wär ja nur ne Stunde änger, als sonst |D Spaß beiseite: Ich hoffe einfach, dass du das liest, ich nehme dir nichts übel, egal was du mir sagst. Hdgdl- 21:29, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC)